The prequel of The sickening Story Of The Unknown
by britishflag129
Summary: The Grey family move into the country for the fresh air hoping it'll cure the sick poor mother. Felix Grey struggles to keep the family together when the crumbling house tsarts to wake u it's true horror. Will you have the guts to read this or will you hide away?


In the East midlands, where Felix Grey sips the whiskey in the young light with a morning breeze flowing in his old grey hair. His eyes weary but with a touch of youth. His amber eyes glow in the daylight, reflexing the cold breezy dawn. His two sons Daniel and George stumble around their new home, searching for new play areas or secret passage ways that could be hidden in the old torn walls. Their younger sister Adeline cradles her pale doll away from the unknown area. Elizabeth, lady of the house, sits in the back garden reading a new recently purchased book. Her eyes red, lips chapped, her body sticked figured with a frog croaking cough that startles the old farm cat, who was comfortably napping in the long grass.

Felix comes over with a smile, small but cheery. "I'm sure the country air will do good for you" he told his wife, who seems depressed. "That's why we moved here isn't it? To help me get better. To clear this illness that will end me soon. London was fine, you know it'll won't go away until I take my last breath!" she cried, her cancer in her lungs was a nasty cause which sent her mad with draughty coughs. "don't be like that. We all needed this fresh air. The smog that haunted us did no good for us. At least enjoy this beautiful countryside while we're here" he kisses her on the cheek and walks inside.

The house old and forgotten. Still stand with a concerned tilt. It creaks and cracks with the soft wind and the owls, that inhabited the house, hoots and flutters in it's nest in the attic. The two boys sliding down the balusters, sending the sleepy dust into the air. Felix looks at this house not as a old run down place but as a castle standing strong and proud. He walks to Adeline who seems worried of this place his crouches down to her "what's the problem?" he asked his scared daughter "I don't like this house. It whispers and creaks. It feels that something will happen to us in this house. Daddy, why can't we go back to London where the children are cheerful and grouped. I feel isolated from people." she told him, upset that she left her best friends back in London and her toy horse that they couldn't bring with them. "This house won't fall over. There are some children in the other houses nearby. Maybe in the weekend we can go to the nearby towns and eat some ice cream." She gave him a small smile and walks upstairs to her new room. "DAD! This place is amazing! Are there any other boys around to play with? Or maybe some other children our age?" His two sons asked racing down the broken stairs, with giggles that echo the hallway. "You'll half and go explore then" he told them with a chuckle "and no running! This place needs some repairs here and there." he added.

The Grey family started dinner after a few hours of their arrival. The draft sent a few chills to the family. "Now we are staying in this house for some years. It's a nice house with a beautiful landscape." Felix told his family. "Dad. There's no one here! I hate it here. There's no other girls to play with just them two" Adeline told him with a frown. "Don't listen to her dad. This place is wonderful a few floorboards broken but it's a excellent playground." The boys said in synchronized. Their mother felt dizzy and sick with a feverish shade "Excuse me. I need to rest" she told them. She got up and took a few steps. She stumbles to the floor, with a sickly crack to the skull. "Elizabeth?" Felix asked his wife who laid still on the rickety floor. Felix ran to her side. Blood gushed out of her head, a loose nail has done this. Ordering his sons to escort themselves and their sister to the study, he weeped and cried over her. He called the hospital to come quickly.

They came with staggering speed sending the dusty dust into the air behind them. Examining the lady of the house, they shook their head and placed a white sheet indicating that there's no way they could bring her back to life. Felix, cold as stone, barked at them pleading them to bring her back. His legs trembled under him, he collapse to the floor, raking his fingers between his rusty hair.

It's been a whole year after her death. A detective reported that she committed suicide on purpose. She placed that needle ever so gently on the floorboards, she also lifted up a floorboard to trip on: to make it seem it was an accident.

Felix trembled still with his family, a casted grey gloomy cloud has casted above their house. Where they tred they left a footprint of sombre, slowly it darkens the warmth of the house. Felix is usually founded in the study holding a picture of his late wife. She looked so young in that picture, this picture was made before cancer took hold of her. He talks to her, like she's alive. He talks about how they'll fix the house; about the children and about normal life activities. Daniel and George fear him: their father has been a right brute to them after their mother died; shouting; screaming and even kicking them when they didn't listen to them.

Adeline locks herself in her room. Crying non-stop, she hides her face into her doll that her mother gave to her on her birthday. George and Daniel sometimes half to force feed her and she never opens her eyes. The doctor said that she had a breakdown in her brain that caused her to keep her eyes closed due to the horror of her mother lying dead on the floor with blood sickly gushing out.

They have servants now, to help this broken down family. They have nurses that look after the children and a lot of cleaners and builders that work on the wrecked house to keep it safe. Felix paid them, somehow. Some question how Felix gets all this money from but they never ask him. They get paid so they're fine with how they get paid.

After a month of sorrow, Adeline finally walks out of her room. She carefully walks around, since she can't see. Many workers are surprised and decided it's better to let her explore the house without interference. Walking outside, she kicked her feet into the pebbles that she used to walk on. A wide smile appears, a happy child-like grin. She skips around carefully. Her brothers watch her in amazement, they played around with her until they were called by their nurse to come back inside for class.

She subconsciously skips to a under construction zone, where builders where lifting new wall panels, lumps of stone and slate for the roof. They didn't notice poor old Adeline humming and prancing around happily. Crack! A horrific metallic sound echos through everyone's ears, where a rusty screw snapped in half. Stone, wood panels and slate slides down and lands on Adeline. A scream, a sharp scream echoes throughout valley. The lumps of stone crushed her fragile body and the wooden panels smashed her legs, sending her crippled for slate slowly slides off. Adeline opens her eyes to see sharp pieces of slate land into her eyes, mouth, forehead and neck. A single piece of panel falls on top of her head, splitting it into two. Her insides exploded on in pack, flying to the walls and grass, cursing the land and the house. She gurgles out blood, her body shake a small spasm of pain and then she finally was gone. The builders panic, knowing that their master has broadsword in his study. They ran off, trying to get away first, they were scared - oh yes they were - the screams they made when they ran - oh they ran quickly.

Felix belted his sons and punched his servants, he was mad, like a dog with rabies. He punched into the walls and used a sledgehammer to smash everything in her room, even the door.

In the middle of the night George tip toed out of his room to get something to drink. He spots his father, whispers crying to a picture of mother. He talks about how the children will visit them soon. George sneezes the dust out of his nose. Felix instantly turned to face the small frightened boy. Felix walks to him strongly and grabs his neck. He lifts his up high, crushing his windpipe. "Mommy will see you soon" Felix told him softly. George kick and wriggle trying to break free. "George there's no need to struggle. Just let go, you'll see mommy soon, she'll look after you. Daniel will come to don't worry, Adeline is there too." Felix told him snapping his neck. George fell to the floor crumpled and his neck twisted to see what's behind him.

Felix storms into Daniels room, who was fast asleep in his bed. Felix lifted up his sledgehammer, that he dragged with him. "Daniel you shall join them!" he shouted on the top of his voice. He sent the sledgehammer onto Daniel's head, sending his brains across the room with a mixture of blood and eye balls. Felix gave a mad man laugh, a sickening laughter of joy.

He races to the servants quarters with his polished single handed sword. He drags it across the room, he smirks to the metallic sound soothing his woes and his suffering. A maid wakes up first "Master Grey, what are you doing?" she asks sleepily. He ignored her and stabbed a builder, that stayed after the accident. She screams to warn the others. Felix runs out and slams the door behind him, locking them in. Making a torch, he unlocked the door and threw it in with some bottles of alcohol. He locks the door again. He listens to the fire burning and them screaming. Oh he wishes he could see their skin crisp and their eyes melt. He waits for any survivor, there are none. He climbs into bed with his sword, bloody and stained.

He wakes to a bang from his door. The police force had their pistols aimed at him. Felix's eyes widen in horror "what's the meaning of this?" he demanded. A tall bloke with a wide mustache appears "Mr Felix Grey, you are arrested for slaughter of the inhabitants of this house. You shall come quietly with us, anything you say will be repeated in court" Felix gets up seeing his sword he used in his hand. His eyes flicker to a deep red amber. "You're not taking him with you. He's very valuable" Felix told them in a deep murderous voice. "Excuse me?" The head chief asked not sure what he said. Felix smirked at him "I told you. YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM!" he screams and shouted. He thrusted the sword into his chest, twists and pulls it out. He swipes it at the other police officers legs, sending them to the floor in great pain. The insane Felix laughs madly "Felix, my twin brother. You have never seen me or known my existence. But we are now whole!" he shouted to himself. He stabs the police force, mostly at their stomachs to see them open up the insides. He cuts of their heads and sticks them on poles outside of the house and driveway.

No one has dared to disturb the inhuman monster or walk into his territory. He still lives, attached to the house with invisible chains and haunted ghosts of his murdered family, haunts his last drops of sanity.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**

I give thanks for my friend who helped me get ideas for this 'story' and to decious who let me use his character's name


End file.
